one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Schneider vs Rob Schneider
Dark Schneider vs Rob Schneider is an OMM made by Gliscor Fan, and is its 2nd one over all. It features Dark Schneider from Bastard!! and Rob Schneider from everywhere else. Intro TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Player one picks Dark Schneider. Feeling extremely pathetic, player 2 picks Rob Schneider. Player one slaps Player two, while both players lock in. The Fight Mid-day. Hollywood. I think. I don't make the rules, man. Darsh: Hmm... I wonder who they casted as me in the new Live Action movie of Bastard!! Narrator: COMING SOON TO THEATERS. Darsh: Oh... a trailer. Interesting. Narrator: ROB SCHNEIDER IS... GOING DARK. BUT SOON ROB SCHNEIDER WILL REALIZE THAT BEING DARK, ISN'T ALL THAT BRIGHT. Darsh: Oh for the love of god. Rob: Well, man, why do you look so glum, man? Darsh: YOU. You will pay for what you did to my name... Rob Schneider! Rob: Listen, man, I don't fight, I just wanna research you a bit... for, like, reasons, man. Darsh: CAN IT, YOU USELESS WASTE OF UN-TALENT. 'FIGHT!' 60 Darsh runs over to Rob and begins to punch him many times in the face. The audience laughs, and Rob gets up weakly before he's kicked through the video and into his own trailer, in which Darsh Schneider then throws Rob Schneider into the other Rob Schneider, but instead of passing out, the two Rob Schneiders combine to form... Evil Rob Schneider, who looks exactly like Rob Schneider, but his eyes are much darker. Soon, Evil Rob then matches Darsh's punches and attacks like they weren't even shit. 50 Unable to best Evil Rob, Darsh jumps back and cast fire spells upon Evil Rob, trying to burn him. However, all that happens is that the audience laughs and Evil Rob rolls on the floor, trying to put the fire out. Angrily, Darsh tries to throw MORE fireballs at Evil Rob, before Evil Rob absorbs the abilities and shoots fire back at Darsh. Then, Evil Rob evolves and turns into his true form... the Stapler. 40 Using the powers of the Stapler, Evil Rob jumps over to Darsh and starts clamping down on his body, attempting to put staples in his stomach. However, Evil Rob doesn't have any staples an this just tickles Darsh, causing the audience to laugh. After proving the attack to be completely useless, Evil Rob turned back into his normal form, and punched Darsh in the face, before unmerging into two halves, which just made 2 Evil Robs. 30 As a simple reaction, Darsh decided to cast Venom on one of the Evil Robs, which basically just consumed an entire version of Evil Rob, and left one remaining. However, right as Darsh casted it again, Rob Schneider absorbed the power for himself. Darsh: What? IMPOSSIBLE! Evil Rob: Man, this isn't my final form, man. Using the powers of comedy, Evil Rob ascended and became... a derp. Derp Derp de derp, derp derp derp de derp, der derp der de, tim te tittly tum de derp. 20 Derp Schneider became so strong, he basically oneshotted hollywood entirely with a fireball, which caused Darsh to drain water from his skin, before multiple other much less powerful Derp Schneiders came into existence. Easily, Darsh took all of them out with Venom, and proceeded to ascend to Majin Darsh, in which he matched strength equally with Derp Schneider. 10 The fight became long, as both Derp Schneider and Darsh exchanged attacks rapidly through the use of their fist, some of which exploded some of the most important actors houses, such as Adam Sandler, Kevin James, and David Spade. Soon, Darsh became extremely tired, and with one blow to the face, both Derp Schneider and Darsh passed out, putting them both back into their normal form. Normal Rob Schneider then quit the movie, and left to make Deuce Bigalow 2: The Gigolo-ing. The Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... A TIE. Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed One Minute Melees